


Valentine's Day

by lovethorki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethorki/pseuds/lovethorki
Summary: 小破车，情人节就做该做的事情吧。





	Valentine's Day

爱上一个人需要多久?  
可能是一辈子，可能是一瞬间的对视。  
爱一个人是什么感觉？  
有可能是一辈子平平淡淡，也有可能轰轰烈烈绽放最好的年华。  
爱上一个人的时候是什么感觉?  
也许是午后三点的阳光照进玻璃窗的感觉，也许是雨后清晨弥漫在空气里潮湿而清新的味道，也许是晚上壁炉里燃烧着的木柴混合上红茶的味道。

爱情这东西，谁说的准呢。

救世主哈利·波特现在正躺在自己家里的床上，身上一颗金色的脑袋埋在他的脖子旁边，暧昧的水汽喷在他的颈动脉旁边，带着他的身体不自觉的瑟缩了几下，快感顺着尾椎爬上来，一直窜到天灵盖。

只是一场简单的性爱。一场情人节的性爱。

身上的人惯常的油嘴滑舌，嘴里的荤话圆润的钻进哈利的耳朵，刺激着他的大脑。  
放松点儿，我的宝贝。我们不是第一次做这种事情，你在紧张什么？还是说，看见我，你就会紧张?嗯?  
圣芒戈治疗师修长的手指手法娴熟的带动润滑剂和肠液的混合体在哈利的后穴里慢慢的抽送，面颊却紧紧的贴着爱人的脸颊，上位者的压迫感让哈利如同以往的每一场性事一样带了紧张与期待。  
德拉科知道他所有的弱点。  
斯莱特林蛇总是一击即中。  
德拉科的膝盖看似无意识的蹭过他的下腹，惹得哈利的呻吟又大了几分。细密的吻落在他的额头他的眼角旁边，两个人的鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇之间的距离暧昧的仿佛下一刻就可以吻在一起。原先在扩张的手现在撑在哈利的身体两侧，德拉科用他的身体锁住哈利。扩张过得后穴在空气里不自觉的收缩着，在床单上留下暧昧的水痕。  
狮子又一次陷进了蛇的陷阱。  
哈利睁圆的眼睛里面已经充满了水汽，头微微晃动着，看起来像是不好意思，就像是他们当年第一次上床的时候一样羞涩。“别……德拉科……”  
德拉科眯了眯眼睛。该死的。他的男孩怎么被他操了这么多次还是像一个初经人事的少年一样诱惑。  
这他妈的绝对诱他犯罪。德拉科觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了。  
他需要点什么。  
旁边的床头柜上有一瓶酒。  
他急不可待的拿过来用牙齿咬开瓶盖，仰头灌下那让他更加炽热的液体。几滴顺着嘴角流出来的酒顺着上下滚动的喉结滑到锁骨处再流过胸肌和腹部，流向他高高翘起的前端。  
酒精的作用让他迫不及待的想要贯穿他身下的人。  
喝剩的酒液被他倾倒在哈利的身上。不规则的流动痕迹让他随意舔舐着哈利的皮肤。毫无章法的吻让身下的人不耐的扭动着。  
“德拉科……快点……别……啊！”突然进入的感觉让哈利惊叫了一声。  
他们不是第一次做爱的年轻人了，彼此的身体已经契合了不能再熟悉了。德拉科毫不费力的就找到了哈利的敏感点，一次次的冲撞，让哈利的呻吟逐渐带上了哭音。  
他妈的。他现在想在床上干死波特。最经典的姿势，他把哈利放置于自己的控制之下，把他的大腿折起来，疯了一样往深处撞。  
“你干什么……太深了……不……不可以……”  
德拉科充耳不闻。他只是维持着自己高速的冲撞动作，火热的阴茎一次又一次撞着哈利同样火热的的肠壁。“波特，爽到了吗？嗯?”哈利被他操得说不出话，只能呜呜嗯嗯表达他现在爽到极致的感觉。  
德拉科故意装作看不懂。“还没爽到?那我满足你，会操到你爽的。”  
哈利的小腹很快就一塌糊涂。他自己的精液，汗水，酒液，混在一起黏黏糊糊的感觉让他哼哼了两声。德拉科自动把这个解读为哈利对他的肯定，又是一个深顶，换来了哈利绵长的一声。  
哈利高潮之后的肠道绞得很紧，每次在德拉科进出的时候都会带出一点嫩红的肠肉，混上点点白浊。  
色情至极。  
哈利天生就是为了诱惑他而存在的。  
德拉科咬着牙又顶了好几下，才射在了哈利里面。  
他没着急抽出来，而是又往前顶了一下。拉着哈利的手去摸他的小腹。  
“亲爱的，这里面可都是我的种啊。要是今晚堵着，明天会不会怀上一个呢？”哈利累的没时间理他，哼了一句，屁股却是配合的往后动了动。  
德拉科挑了挑眉，像是没想到哈利会这么配合，手指不老实的移到了哈利胸前的乳尖上，揉了揉红肿的两个小点。  
“揉一下，会有奶吗？”  
哈利又哼哼了两声，就累的直接睡了过去。德拉科把人抱起来，洗了个澡，甩了几个清理咒，抱着他的男孩准备休息。  
当然，他没有忘了在他的黄金男孩耳边说一句。  
“情人节快乐，我的傻宝宝波特。”  
爱情对德拉科·马尔福来说，就是哈利·波特本人。  
对哈利·波特来讲，则是德拉科·马尔福。


End file.
